Boys Like Girls Like Me
by DisneyMinnie
Summary: The Jennifers help Camille get Logan to notice her. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Jett help Logan with his feelings for Camille. Inspired by "Big Time Impression" by selenicsoulmates, "Clothes Make the Girl" by Rasberry Parfait, and "Anything You Want" by wintershine. Based on "Like Me" from Teen Beach Movie


_Hello everyone! It's been a while since I did a song fic one shot. I've had this idea for a while now and it wasn't until I saw_ Teen Beach Movie _on Disney Channel during the holidays. I wasn't sure what I wanted out of the story and I'm not sure about the ending. Anyways, enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the song, any of the characters, or the stories I used as inspiration to write it. They all go to their respective owners._

* * *

Camille was going to regret this but she felt she didn't have a choice. It wasn't like she could ask anyone else on this particular topic. Asking Jo would be a little weird, since she was having a complicated relationship with Kendall. And she _definitely_ wasn't going to ask _him_. That would just be too awkward. So no, she couldn't turn to anyone else except _them_. Sighing, she shyly walked over to the three girls sitting down by the Palm Woods pool, drinking their pink "hers" smoothies and reading their scripts. Camille stopped in front of them and waited. After waiting 20 seconds and they still hadn't acknowledged her presence, she spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if you three would help me."

As if in sync, the three girls looked up to the method actress. The one sitting on the left had straight, dark brown hair. The one in the middle had blonde hair. The one sitting on the right had curly, brown hair. The three girls rolled their eyes at her. The blonde was the one who spoke for the three of them, who confidently had the same name.

"And why would we help you?"

"Because I'm asking nicely?" Camille wasn't sure why it was more a question, not a statement.

The three girls held a brief conference between them. When they were done, they rolled their eyes once more and put down their scripts. Sighing, the dark haired one asked, "Fine, what is it?"

"Well," Camille looked around the pool, finally spotting _him_ with his friends in some sort of discussion. Looking away, she suddenly felt nervous about this. "You see, umm." She bit her lip nervously, an anxious habit she got from her mom. "I-I-I was hoping you three would, umm, help me impress someone," she finally got out.

Seeing that she was not looking at them but rather at a group of four boys who all happened to be best friends and in a boy band, the three girls smirked at each other and stood up at the same time. The curly haired one grabbed Camille's wrist and dragged her from the pool. "We'd be honored! We know what boys like, boys like girls like us!" With that, the three girls flipped their hair at a random guy, who became paralyzed at the girls. "See what I mean?" Not waiting for a reply, she continued, "Come with us. We have some major work ahead of us."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the pool, Logan was watching Camille make his way to the Jennifers. Cocking an eyebrow, he wondered why she was going there, they never really had much of a friendship, then again, he didn't really see her hang around girls. The only girl he'd seen her with was Jo. The two became close ever since Jo first came to the Palm Woods. She was either with them or by herself.

Pushing the thought aside, he had a much bigger dilemma. A dilemma, even he was confused of. Laughing at the thought that he, Logan Mitchell, was facing a difficult situation and he had no idea how to solve it. He was a man of logic and science. He was the brains of the group, the simple one who over analyzes everything. No, this was a much different situation. This had to do with matters of the heart, rather than matters of the brain like he was used to.

That's how Kendall, Carlos, James, and Jett found him, on one of the pool chairs looking lost. One of more recent Palm Woods residents, Jett Stetson made it into show business with his acting. It also helped he had a charming smile and glistening white teeth. He and James were always in a constant argument about who was better looking.

Kendall padded Logan on the back, getting his attention. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, just thinking," was his reply, his mind still on the brunette method actress.

"About?" James asked, intrigued by the discussion.

"Just thoughts."

Not liking the short answers, Carlos chimed in. "Spit it out, Logan!"

For the first time since they got there, he looked up at his friends...and Jett. He wasn't sure if he should share it with them. They would probably create some sort of scheme that would result in him either dressing up like a woman or somehow getting hurt. That would be embarrassing. But then, ever since they were kids, they were the best of buddies, sharing almost everything with each other. Perhaps this won't be too bad.

"It's just…" How should he say it? "I feel...certain feelings...for someone...and I'm not sure what to do." He looked up and immediately spotted Camille being dragged by the wrist by the curly haired Jennifer. The other two Jennifers were leading them out of the pool area and into the lobby.

Resting his hands on his friend's shoulders, James ensured him, "Don't worry, buddy. We'll tell you everything you need to know."

The boys crowded around Logan and began to sing.

 _When you meet a girl you like_  
 _You should take my advice_

Jett stood on a nearby table, giving himself a personal spotlight.

 _Girls like boys like me_

James shook his head at Jett's antics before turning to Logan for his first suggestion.

 _Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control_

Logan shook his head, not liking that he should be the one in control.

 _Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow_

Kendall joined in, giving his own suggestions

 _Make all the plans_  
 _Don't be impolite_  
 _I know what girls, know what girls_

 _Yeah I know what girls like_

Camille was dragged to one of the Jennifers' apartments, she honestly didn't know whose and didn't think much of it. She was brought into her bedroom and sat down on the bed while the Jennifers started to bring out clothes, shoes, and make up. The blonde Jennifer offered her suggestion to Camille.

 _A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away_

Camille stood up from the bed, shaking her head. She was usually more forward in these things.

 _Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?_  
 _Pick up the check_

The dark brown haired Jennifer pushed Camille back down on the bed.

 _No! Bake him a pie!_  
 _I know what boys, know what boys_

 _Yeah, I know what boys like_

Back at the pool, Carlos added his own suggestion because he was feeling left out.

 _I know what girls like, you know what I mean?_

The Jennifers surrounded Camille, one to her left, one to her right, and one behind her. All three were leaning toward the brunette, messing up her hair.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

The boys kept offering their suggestions, which Logan was hesitant of.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me_

The Jennifers crowded in front of Camille now. Three pairs of hands were putting makeup on the method actress. The curly haired one worked on her blush. The blonde one gave her eyeshadow. The dark haired one applied lip gloss to her lips. I guess I asked for this, Camille kept thinking.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

Jett pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The dark haired Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Kendall pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

The blonde Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Carlos pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

The curly haired Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

James slug his arms around Logan, Kendall, and Carlos.

 _Hang with the guys_  
 _Don't let her know how much you care_

Logan added with an unsure look.

 _Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared_

Frowning, James removed his arm around Logan.

 _You got it wrong!_

Logan wanted to make it clear so he shook his head while putting his hand up as if to say 'stop'.

 _No! I got it right!_

 _I know what girls, know what girls_  
 _Yeah I know what girls like_

The blonde Jennifer brought out some black pants, a pink sweater, and a perfume bottle. She handed it to Camille.

 _Stretched pants_  
 _Cute sweater and sweet perfume_

Shaking her head, Camille politely refused and pushed the items away from her.

 _Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you!_

 _I keep it loose_

The dark haired Jennifer motioned to her tight dress.

 _My outfit is tight!_  
 _I know what boys like, know what boys_  
 _Yeah I know what boys like_

Kendall nudged his friend, giving him a knowing smirk.

 _I know what girls like, you know what I mean?_

The Jennifers kept giving Camille clothes, makeup, and jewelry, which the method actress kept refusing.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

Carlos kept giving Logan suggestions. The boy just didn't want to take it.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

The Jennifers continued to urge Camille in being just like them.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

The curly haired Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Jett pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The blonde Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Carlos pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The dark haired Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Kendall pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The blonde Jennifer used the hairdryer to make her hair flow behind her.

 _All the boys, they try to woo me_

Camille tried to remove the hairdryer from the blonde's hands.

 _The more they chase me the more I resist!_

James combed his hair and admired himself in his mirror.

 _All the girls, they think I'm groovy!_

Logan grabbed his friend's comb and mirror, silently pestering him that he's so shallow.

 _There's only one girl that's on my list_

The boys stood up and started marching around the pool.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

The Jennifers surrounded Camille once again.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

When the boys got back to Logan, they dragged Logan with them.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

The Jennifers forced clothes into Camille's hands, insisting they would do the trick.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

Logan tried pulling when Kendall grabbed his hand and forced him out of the chair.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

Camille shook her head violently at the clothes the girls had forced on her.

 _I know what boys like, boys like girls like me_

Sighing, Logan allowed himself to be dragged from the pool, through the lobby, up the elevator, down the hallway, and into the crib.

 _I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!_

Carlos pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The curly haired Jennifer pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

James pointed to himself.

 _Like me!_

The dark haired Jennifer pointed to herself.

 _Like me!_

Logan pointed to himself

 _Like me!_

Camille pointed to herself

 _Like me!_

Camille looked at herself in disbelief. In the full length mirror was someone she couldn't recognize. Her usual wild and curly hair was straight. Her floral shirt and blue sweater was replaced with a red spaghetti strap top that showed her cleavage and her stomach. She was even wearing a push up bra to make her breasts look bigger and perkier. Her skinny jeans were replaced with a short denim skirt with a large hole in the front. She even had black fishnets on. Her black tennis shoes were replaced with 3-inch red stilettos. Her eyes were given a smokey-eye, her face perfectly contoured. Her lips were glossed so much, Camille didn't think she could open her mouth to speak. Giant gold hoop clip on earrings replaced her plain earlobes. To any guy, she was drop dead gorgeous. Camille felt uncomfortable. This wasn't her.

Sighing, she turned to the Jennifers, giving them a reluctant look. She really wanted their help and help she got. She was forcibly pushed out of the apartment by the three girls. When the door closed behind her, she was standing in the empty hallway. Taking a few moments to compose herself, she went back to the pool hoping to find the one she was trying to impress.

Though she did get the attention of every other guy at the pool, she didn't see him or any of his friends. Frowning, she turned around and bumped right into Logan, whose eyes got big and eyebrows went up to his forehead at the sight of her. "Woah, be careful where you're g-." Logan stopped mid-sentence at the sight in front of him, his mouth agape. He was completely speechless and paralyzed at the sight of her, looking sexy in what she was wearing left little to imagine what he wanted to do to her.

Logan just stared at her. It got to the point where Camille was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. She tried to get his attention. "Logan?" She asked timidly. Nothing. She tried again, a little louder. "Logan." Still no response. Sighing, she decided on the one thing that knocks him out of any gaze. She slapped him, hard. She dared not to pull his face towards her to kiss him, afraid of his response to it despite she has done it several times before.

She got the response she wanted. His hand immediately went to the cheek she slapped, rubbing off the pain. "Ow, Camille! What was that for?"

So that was the first response she got, after she went to the _Jennifers_ for help? After everything she went through to look like _this_?! She didn't need this. Scoffing, she stormed past him, bumping his shoulder forcefully on the way, leaving a very bewildered Logan.

Logan had no idea what happened. One minute, everything was fine. Then he saw her. The next minute, everything was confusing. What did he do wrong? After getting suggestions (good and bad) from the guys on what he should do about his feelings for Camille, he went to her apartment but no one was there. Trying the pool, he almost didn't notice her. Not with her wavey hair straight or with heels that made her taller than him. He just thought it was another hot new girl at the Palm Woods. Hot new girls always seemed to show up everywhere. Then she turned around and all he could do was stare at her. He honestly had never seen her like this before, despite having several random costumes in her closet for auditions, movies, and shows. She looked hot, like hot hot. His hormone-crazy adolescent boy body went wild at the sight of her.

It looked like she had said something. What it was, he didn't know. He wasn't listening. He was too distracted from her long legs that seemed to show off everything she had to the red top that he could feel his heart pounding at the sight of seeing almost half of her breasts. And those lips, puckered so much that he felt the urge to kiss her senselessly. He could feel his body start to heat up and his crotch suddenly grew hard.

Then she slapped him hard on the cheek. He was brought back to reality instantly. Disappointed that he didn't get the kiss that usually came with the slap, he reacted and asked her what the slap was for. Then she looked...annoyed? He didn't get it, then again he understood that the female brain and body was one of the most complicated things in the world to understand. She walked past him in a huff, shoving him hard in the process.

That let him clueless and utterly confused. He had no idea what happened.

Flinging her door open, Camille huffed through her apartment and into her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, she took the killer heels off her feet and took the fishnets, denim skirt, and red top off and replaced them with a much more comfortable set of sweats. She collapsed on her pillow, tears falling from her eyes and smearing her makeup but she didn't care. She swiped the sleeve of her sweatshirt across her lips, removing the lipstick and lipgloss. Nothing matters now. She changed herself to make an impression on the guy she liked and all she got was a reaction to her slap?! She had no idea why she fell for him in the first place. Guys were stupid.

Camille woke up to a knock at her door. She must had cried herself to sleep. Slowly sitting up, she looked at her pillow. Sure enough, makeup was all over her pillow. She would have to change it now that it was covered in makeup. Another knock came. Sighing, she would have to deal with her pillow later. Right now, she would need to answer the door. Whoever was on the other side was going to be dead. Opening the door, she came face to face with the first person on that list. Not caring that makeup was smeared all over her face and she had changed out of her sexy outfit into a more comfortable one, Logan lunged forward, cupped her face, and attacked her lips. Surprised at first, Camille eventually sighed into the kiss and started kissing him back, their tongues battling for dominance. He pushed her forward into the apartment. She fell back against the couch with him on top of her.

When they parted breathlessly, Camilled asked "what was that for?"

"That was for what you do to me," his voice was husky. "And this is for what you did to me at the pool." His lips began to rave her neck, sucking on a sweet spot. Camille's breath hitched at the wonderful feeling that she had been dreaming about for months. Her hands grabbed the back of his this white shirt, urging for him to take it off. "You have no idea what you do to me these days. Just the mere presence of you brings a smile to my face. Now that I have you, I don't want to let you go."

Camille looked into the dark brown eyes of her crush. "But the Jennifers…" Logan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"What about them?"

"They gave me a full makeover to look like them. The makeup, clothes, and shoes were all them. Why didn't I get some sort of response from you then?" Logan sat up while Camille propped herself on her elbows. He had to think about it, like really think about it.

"I did respond. When I saw you, I was speechless. I've never seen you look like that. It was," awkward cough, "different."

Camille lifted an eyebrow. "Different?" Then Logan's eyes changed. They were darker and much more dangerous.

"And so hot, so sexy." He crawled on top of her again, his hand skimming the surface of her sweatshirt from her neck to her chest to her stomach and landing near her hips. Camille barely suppressed a moan before their lips were at it again.

They were both heavily breathing when they parted. "But what about now?" She gestured to her much more boring sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"As much as I loved your other outfit, this one suits you more. You're beautiful, Camille, inside and out. I was all ready to tell you my feelings for you and then you appeared, looking like you did before."

"And what were those feelings?"

"That I think I love you, Camille." She smiled before reclaiming his lips again.

"I think I love you too, Logan," she whispered. Smirking, Logan got up and picked her up, resulting in a surprised squeal from the girl, and carried her to her bedroom. He dumped her on the bed, locked the door, and faced her. She was anxious on what he was going to do next. He slowly made his way to her and easily took off his shirt, revealing his toned abs. Her mouth watering a bit, she drank in the sight then removed her sweatshirt, revealing the hot pink push up bra she still had on from her makeover.

Silently asking for her consent with his eyes, she timidly nodded. She had never gone past a heavy make out. He slowly made his way over Camille, his body now above hers again, and carefully slid the sweatpants off her lower half, revealing black lace. She gulped, nervous on what was happening. Logan must had sensed something because he stopped halfway down her thigh and his eyes changed again, lighter and more friendly. "Is this okay?" He was concerned that he had pushed too far. He needed verbal and informed consent.

"Yes," she whispered. "It's more than okay."

Logan nodded before continuing to take off the sweatpants. When they were finally off, he stood up and took off his own pants, revealing light blue boxers. Camille sat up, her arms stretched out behind her, one of her knees bent. Logan could stare at her all day if he could. She was so beautiful. She could be a lingerie model. He was sure of his feelings now.

He crawled on the bed and became face to face with her. Before kissing her again, he looked into the dark brown eyes that he could stare into all day if he could. "I love you, Camille," he whispered before kissing her gently.

* * *

 _Whew! That was one of the steamiest scenes I've written so far._


End file.
